prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
FwPCMH33
is the 33rd episode of the season'' Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, the sequel of Futari wa Pretty Cure, and also the 82nd episode of ''Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis ''Nagisa's birthday has come up and the girls decide to spend the day observing flowers. However, Nagisa is more focused on her attempt to confess her feelings to Fujimura after she gets to spend time with him. '' Summary Nagisa notices that her birthday will be approaching and she starts to wonder if Fujipi will remember. She and Honoka meet up with him and Honoka starts to point this out, only for Nagisa to quickly stop her. Later, at home, Honoka tries to think about what she could do to make Nagisa happy for her special day. The next morning, Nagisa dreams about Fujipi giving her all sorts of items for her birthday. She blows out the candles on the cake he presents her with, and leans closer to her - only for her mother to wake her up suddenly. She reminds Nagisa that she made a promise to go out with Honoka for her birthday, and while Nagisa is tired and would rather just stay home to rest, her mother tells her to go as a commitment to her friend. Meanwhile, in the mansion of darkness, The boy watches out the window as Baldez returns. He comments that he can hear the pulse and voice of the Evil King, and he claims the others should be able to notice it as well, as they are also beings of Darkness. Uraganos tries to listen but is unable to hear a single thing. For their field trip the girls packed many supplies. They decided to go to the park in order to see some cosmos flowers when they spot Fujipi practicing soccer with his club. They all start to talk, but Fujipi notices that his water bottle is empty and Honoka offers to fill it for him, taking Hikari with her. She explains to Hikari that she did this because Nagisa really wants to tell Fujipi something. Nagisa starts to wonder what they should be discussing when she notices that Fujipi is a bit worried and doesn't have much energy. She brings it up and he mentions having lost confidence in Soccer. She tries to encourage him by saying that although she tends to miss a lot, she always remains focused on the goal. Then, she starts to discuss things like sleeping, chocolate, and whatever else she likes. Realizing what she just said, she tries to change the subject by saying that he just needs some self-confidence. He starts to laugh and asks Nagisa if she comes there often, but she replies with no, so he mentions how Honoka asked him where he would be practicing that day. This causes Nagisa to realize that Honoka set up this entire thing. Suddenly, she feels encouraged and decides that now is the time to confess her feelings. Just then, Uraganos shows up and she expresses anger at him for interrupting - only to realize that it may have actually been a good time, as her heart may not be ready just yet. Uraganos summons a Zakenna from some soccer balls and other things nearby as Honoka and Hikari join her, after taking Pollun and Lulun to a safe place. The girls transform and fight the Zakenna, but Uraganos proves a bit too difficult, using flames to aid him. Hikari joins the girls after transforming and the trio combine their powers to use Extreme Luminario and defeat the Zakenna. Fujipi awakens and decides to practice, and Nagisa quickly tries to force herself to admit to her feelings - only to suddenly claim that she will be cheering for him. He leaves, just to return and congratulate Nagisa for her birthday. Later, at the Tako Cafe, Akane and Hikari give Nagisa a takoyaki cake and congratulate her for her birthday as well. Honoka gives her a book of courage, causing Akane to tease her by saying Nagisa will most-likely still be reading it by her next birthday, since she usually falls asleep when reading. Nagisa returns home, a little disappointed to see that nobody is home. To her shock, she suddenly sees that her family made a surprise party for her. Her mother baked a cake, while Ryouta and her dad decorated it. It might look weird, but it tastes really good. Nagisa compliments them for a job well done when her father goes on to make another joke. However, she is happy anyway, and they sit down to enjoy the cake together. Characters Cures *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White *Kujou Hikari / Shiny Luminous Mascots *Mepple *Mipple *Pollun *Lulun *Seekun, Braven Villains *Uraganos *Baldez *Circulas *Viblis *Kujou Hikaru / The boy in the mansion *Zakenna Secondary Characters *Fujimura Shougo *Fujita Akane *Misumi Ryouta *Misumi Rie *Misumi Takashi Trivia Gallery Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart episodes